What is the least common multiple of 10 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(10, 12) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 10 and 12. We know that 10 x 12 (or 120) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 12 until we find a number divisible by 10. 12, 24, 36, 48, 60, So, 60 is the least common multiple of 10 and 12.